


Cat and Mouse

by Longmuzi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longmuzi/pseuds/Longmuzi
Summary: -Adrien=🐾-Marinette=🐭-Multinoir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Cat and Mouse

-Adrien=🐾  
-Marinette=🐹  
-心血来潮

Part 1

Adrien和Marinette交往了  


其实这件事在班上所有人看来都是迟早会发生的，呃，Chloe除外，她至今都在怀疑Marinette给Adrien下毒了  


Marinette也有些不敢相信，毕竟，她秘密暗恋了那么久的男孩，原本钟情于别的女孩，用友谊这样美好又残酷的子弹击穿了她的心。Mari在此之前想过或许就是这样了，我不会和Adrien有什么的，如果能作为朋友关爱他，那也是不错的选择  


但谁能想到，这位容止可观的年轻男模，在雨中跑向她的身边，脸上带着激动又像是释然的笑容，突然拥她入怀，在她耳边诉说少女的梦中才会出现的情话：  


“Marinette，原谅我，我不想再做你的朋友，只能以朋友的身份在你身边快让我疯了”  
“我以前是最大的傻瓜Mari，我真是瞎了眼”  
“Mari，我喜欢你，我好喜欢你”  


Marinette整个人都晕晕乎乎的，她的伞掉在了地上，半响她也笑起来，但眼眶却变红了，Adrien慌张地拭去她的眼泪，她磕磕绊绊的说着：“好的，我也是，我喜欢你...”

那Adrien本人呢？  


说实话，Adrien曾觉得自己很差劲，完全就是个混蛋，他怎么可以在爱着一个女孩的时候，喜欢上另一个女孩呢？  
他很痛苦，Ladybug为何看不见他炽热的爱，那个迟迟不肯接受她的男孩就那么好吗？  


就在这样郁闷的心情下，他经常在晚上去Marinette的阳台做客，诉说他的苦闷，他美丽的朋友，总是耐心陪他很久，给他带来全巴黎最棒的点心  


频繁的相处下，Adrien发现Marinette并不总像他想的那样乖顺，她有一些疯狂的点子，她喜欢被chat noir抱着飞奔在巴黎上空的感觉，她喜欢仓鼠，她幻想过和未来的爱人居住在美丽的小岛上，她一般不爱说俏皮话，但一旦说起来马上把他甩出三条街  
开什么玩笑？这女孩也太吸引人了  


逐渐的，他对Marinette的感情开始变质了，一开始他觉得或许要从好朋友变成最好的朋友了，但在某一晚他梦见Marinette踮起脚尖亲吻他的嘴唇的时候，他就知道完蛋了  


那ladybug怎么办？  


刚开始他自责到不敢去见两个女孩，后来他想通了  


或许人总是会被不那么适合自己的人所吸引  


Ladybug 对他来说像个遥不可及的梦，作为chat noir，他当然会一直支持着ladybug，他当然也爱着ladybug，但只是不再是那样了，至少大部分不是爱情了，他无法忽视自己被Mari日渐吸引的心  


是时候向前看了。

和Marinette交往四个月之后，Adrien越来越不可自拔了，这简直比对ladybug还要恐怖，他恨不得化作520胶水粘在Mari身边，用Alya的话说你们这样对班上其他人不公平  


但管他呢？  


Marinette太宠着Adrien了，而且两人莫名其妙的有默契，喜好一样，口味一样，口头禅有时候都是一样的，连突然消失的时间都是那么一致  


Adrien有时候都有点担心自己会不会失控：“Mari sweety，我怎么会那么喜欢你啊?”  
Marinette就咬着笔头看着作业：“嗯因我太喜欢你啦，上帝是公平的”  


她甚至还想好了他35岁的生日礼物，但她从来没有在感情上逼迫Adrien，她没有想过控制他，要求他回应同样的感情，要求他汇报每天的行程，自由的空间中充满无限的关爱和心动  


他爱死了这女孩是他的

这天本来是二人的约会，Adrien在路上的时候收到了记者发来的黑化者报道，他低低咒骂几句，不得不向Marinette道歉，然后变身chat noir赶去现场  


借力一个露天阳台，翻身爬上高高的屋顶，chat noir没有看见ladybug，他看见了好久不见的Multi Mouse，灰色加一些粉色元素的紧身服，长长的尾巴，可爱的大耳朵，令人心跳加速，但chat noir的脸色却沉下来了  


他从后面接近Multi Mouse  


“Multi Mouse?”  


“噢嘿！chat noir我是……”  


“Marinette”  


“！你怎么……？”  


“我们见过你忘了？Ladybug呢？”  


“呃，她说有些事情必须交给我处理，她有些忙” Multi Mouse下意识的藏起了自己的红色悠悠球  


“所以她就让你上了？都不告诉我一声？”  


事情有点奇怪chat noir这么咄咄逼人的，mouse撅着嘴瞥他一眼：“我也可以做好”  


“你在藏什么？那是悠悠球吗？她把悠悠球都给你让你解决了？”chat noir严肃的审问她，像对待一个犯人一样：  


“你们什么关系？”  


完了，头脑风暴Marinette！  


“是这样，ladybug在外地不可能赶来了，她拜托她的的Kwami带着Mullo找到我，针对这次的黑化者我的分身能力非常重要，而且我得顺便抓住黑蝴蝶”  


说的漂亮Marinette！

chat noir那黑压压的气场完全没有变化，他拉住Multi Mouse的手  


“你一定要跟在我后面听到没有”  


之后的打斗chat noir几乎是以她为圆心划圈攻击，没有让任何坏蛋有碰到她的机会，当然也没有讲些俏皮话逗她笑  


Marinette觉得挺没趣的，本来她还有点兴奋，自己以mouse的形态面对黑猫，还能分身，怎么想都还挺好玩的，结果黑猫臭着脸像谁欠了他800万似的，战斗力也暴增仿佛对面黑化者就是那个欠钱的  


后来她没有灵魂的分身，没有灵魂的抓住蝴蝶，没有灵魂的净化  


黑猫则紧张兮兮的盯着她上看下看

“嘿kitten，我明白你因为不是ladybug所以生气，因为我是个外行，但我发誓我没有想过取代ladybug的意思”  


“你在说什么？”chat noir难以相信她会这样想“Marinette你对我很重要！你是我……的重要的朋友，我无法忍受你处于这样危险的境地”  


marinette立刻松了一口气，她调皮的报复黑猫的耳朵：“脸那么臭，我还以为你们超级英雄排挤新人~”  


猫的耳朵可敏感了  


他的脸迅速红了，急忙像后退去，这只调皮的小老鼠像是发现了乐子，追着他跑，一猫一鼠像阵风略过  
他转身想停止这幼稚的游戏，Marinette直接撞进他的胸膛，嘴唇轻触到他的下巴，她踮起脚尖抓住黑猫的小耳朵  
“catch ya~”  


chat noir眼神黯了下来，手臂下意识的圈住Mari纤细的腰肢，任她在自己头上为所欲为  
直到Mari停下来，二人注视着对方的眼睛，黑猫隐藏其中的感情实在是太危险了  
“哈哈我最好回老鼠洞了”  


Mari说着赶紧转身，尾巴忽然一紧，黑猫宽大的手掌拽住她的尾巴  


原来chat noir被拽的时候是这种感觉…  


“我没听错吧？小老鼠是主动跑到我怀里，蹭了好一会才害怕的要回洞了吗？你觉得我和汤姆猫一样笨？”  
chat noie把他的女孩拉到面前，鼻尖触碰她的脸颊  
“让我检查一下你有没有偷吃奶酪”  
“你发疯……唔！”  
chat趁着她开口的间隙吻住了她，并且逐渐加深了这个吻，或许是错觉，舌尖弥漫着蓝莓冰淇淋的味道，甜蜜而温馨  


迷人至极

她被亲的晕晕叨叨的，大脑有些缺氧，这是不正确的，不应该这样，Adrien才是她的男朋友，她这样不是很混蛋吗  


“chat noir你必须放我下来！”  


“已经放下来了~小老鼠”  


太快了吧…… 

Marinette环顾四周，这里已经是她房间的阳台上了  


她被安置在柔软的躺椅上，四周漆黑一片，只有黑猫那绿油油的眼睛，埋藏着邪恶与欲望  


大事不妙了  


“我的小老鼠，告诉我猫咪爱吃什么？”  


黑猫轻佻的笑着，手掌握住少女柔软的胸部，缓慢揉捏了起来，他时而用大拇指去触碰顶端那敏感的小红豆  


少女随着他的动作急促的喘息，克制不住的呻吟出声，当她听到自己不可思议的娇喘时，一下子从脖颈红到了头顶  


“不，不行，chat…我有男朋友，你不，啊”  


chat头低下了，小虎牙咬了一下少女白嫩的耳垂  


“那你挑逗黑猫，你真是个坏女孩Marinette ❥”  


说着他一只手向下轻捏了一下她的腰部  


Marinette痒的啼笑出声，她推搡着黑猫：“我爱我男朋友，不能这样，玩笑够了”  


chat 看着她双脸通红，还故作镇定的企图掌握局势  


真是太可爱了  


黑猫双手不间断的爱抚着她的胸，小腹，他细密的亲吻Mari的下巴：  
“不会的小老鼠，只是娱乐一下，你男朋友连让你放松都不允许吗”  


他的亲吻隔着皮质紧身衣，延续到坚挺漂亮的胸部，张嘴含住其中一侧，轻轻的咬着，Mari马上因为刺激留出了眼泪  


“你看，你现在还是一只小老鼠，你知道没有本人的意愿谁也脱不下我们的变身衣物的，所以能发生什么呢”  


Mari企图开口驳斥他，chat立刻咬了一下她的乳房，Mari出口的声音又断断续续消失了  


“我只是让你放松一下，猫咪最喜欢给小老鼠顺毛了~”  


他修长的手指来到少女隐秘的腿间，试探着，覆盖着，指腹磨人的按压着  


Marinette差点跳起来，她喘息加剧，背部支起悬空，chat noir亲吻着她的胸侧，并没有因为少女承受不住刺激就放手  
他更加肆意妄为的寻找那私密处的敏感点  


“Mari，小可爱，告诉我你湿了吗？”  
“隔着衣服我感受不到”  
“你解除变身的时候，会因为湿透的内衣彻夜难眠吗”  


黑猫充满诱惑又低沉的少年音，勾引着她，扭曲她的心智，把她拉入深渊  


Mari紧紧闭着眼  
“放……”  


chat noir轻佻一笑，眉眼弯弯如月，大概因为是鼻音的缘故，Marinette觉得这黑猫怎么能这么性感  
他弓起背部，弯腰来到少女腿侧，可怜的小女孩大腿内侧都在颤抖，纤细的身子如何挡的住他？  
他的吻从膝盖，一直延伸到大腿根部  


“小老鼠，你还没告诉我猫咪喜欢吃什么”  
Marinette根本无法开口，尤其她感觉到chat的嘴唇贴在了那个令人害羞的部位  
“你告诉我我就放过你”  
“……老鼠”  
chat noir加重了力道，满意的听到少女的啜泣  
“哔-错！”  
Marinette面部快烧起来，她捂着眼睛摇头  


“是喜欢吃Marinette~”  


他的手指摸到中间有些硬硬的凸起，磨人的按捏着，Marinette藏不住那可爱的求饶一样的呻吟了  


“A…Adrien”她在哭泣的间隙，隐隐喊出他的名字  


chat noir停手了，糟糕了欺负狠了…他这个该死的禽兽  


早在看见Mari变身mouse的那一刻，他就感觉热气从脚底下升上来，这大概是天敌之间的警示，又像是致命的吸引  
Mari带着天真的笑容，玩弄他耳朵的时候，上帝，这只小老鼠完全是自掘坟墓  


其实开始的时候chat已经做好心里准备了，他作为黑猫无法和Mari保持在纯洁的关系，他又不是精分，不可能一部分爱的她要死，另一部分待在安全的“朋友领域”  


Mari现在肯定生气了，说不定会杀了他呢，但是好高兴，她仍在念着Adrien的名字，她心中想的还是自己！

黑猫心疼的亲吻她颊边的泪水，他在Mari脆弱的耳畔低低的安慰，如同提琴般悠缓  
“我……我真是个坏女孩”Mari摸着眼泪，但它就是止不住  
黑猫轻啄她的嘴唇：  
“你不是的，你只是惹到了坏猫咪”  


“我…呜…我根本配不上Adrien，嘶”黑猫居然咬了她一口  
“你配的上世间美好的一切，my princess”  
“我要去和Adrien分手” Mari说出这话时心都疼的拧住了  


黑猫突然分开她的双腿，灼热的胯部贴着她，紧致皮衣的两具身体更加密切的合在了一起  
他的鼻子嗅着Mari的颈部  
“单方面的宣布根本不算数哦Mari~”  


他看着Mari蓝色大海的眼睛，再没有任何人能像Marinette这样纯洁，清澈，又惑人了  


“我是Adrien”  


就这样吧，哪怕Ladybug要他放弃miraculous，他幼稚，他欲壑难填，他想要Marinette，他快死了

-为了去到我想要的天堂，我给你天衣无缝的伪装-

“变身解除”  


Marinette完全反应不过来，理智告诉她要阻止，但当一阵光之后，自己爱的男孩，金色头发的少年，突然就出现在身上了  
plagg夸张的呕吐出声  
“少儿不宜plagg，原地消失”  
“恶呕，我根本不想看！这是什么地狱！”  
plagg骂骂咧咧的飞远了  


Adrien温柔的看着Marinette  
“对不起Mari”他抚摸着Mari迷茫的脸庞：“让你知道我的身份可能意味着我不能再是chat noir了，但比起成为巴黎的黑猫，我更想作为你的Adrien陪伴着你”  


巴黎夜晚凉风吹拂，但这个阳台的温度因为两颗年轻又滚烫的心持续升高着，Adrien把Marinette抱到房间里，温柔的放在床上  


Marinette还在当机中，她有太多话想问了，这一切太混乱了，脱口而出的第一句居然是：“你精分吗？”  
“……no”  
“我不是那个意思！那，你之前喜欢的人是ladybug？”  


Adrien紧张的看着她解释道：“那是以前了，现在我100％的爱上你了，我当然会一直支持ladybug，但我的心是属于你的Marinette”  
Mari看着他没有说话，当Adrien小心翼翼的问你生气了吗的时候  
她解除了变身  
用真实身份面对Adrien  


之后她脱去了紧身的白色露脐针织衫，雪白的皮肤在月色下如同女神阿芙洛狄忒，她玉石一样的胳臂环绕着Adrien的脖颈，半跪着身子，额头相抵  


“我当然爱你Adrien，我比全世界所有人都希望你能快乐”  


“我当然会的如果你不离开我”  


Adrien施加压力，把Marinette压在身下，他们彼此亲吻，彼此触碰  


Adrien仿佛一到这种事黑猫脾性就出来了，他恶意的想听到Marinette的哭泣，但在她真的埋怨的时候，又急忙呢喃着歉意，但身下的力道丝毫没有放缓  


Mari一直担心床铺的吱呀声会吵醒父母，她不停乞求Adrien轻一点，Adrien保证着如果这样那他们就结婚，他就跪在地上征求岳父母的同意，他把最名贵的海景小房买下来送给Mari，这个讨厌的男孩一直在她耳边絮絮叨叨  


“我不会放你走的m’love ”  
“Mari，sweety，小可爱，小公主……我们再来一次吧~”  
Adrien企图在一个晚上发现Marinette所有的敏感点，但这怎么可能呢？  


然后他们都困倦了，十分困倦了  
Adrien抱着Marinette躺在她身侧，Mari看着他，嘴唇凑到他耳畔  
“Adrien，你睡着之前我告诉你一个小事”  
“…唔”

“我是ladybug”😉✨


End file.
